minnie white
by Minnie loves mickey
Summary: here is a story of minnie as princess snow white
1. minnie has to run

Minnie white

Once upon a time they was a little mouse girl called Minnie white she wore a lone yellow dress with a red bow in her long black hair. She was also known as the fairest in the land .

Today was not a very good day for Minnie she had loads of work to do. She had stairs to sweet and clean and dust the house and make her dinner as well.

"my feet are sore now" said Minnie as she bent down and cleaned the stairs. It was at that point her bird friends had come to see her and now she felt happy.

Then she began to sing a song called im wishing and as she sang a handsome prince Mickey was ridding his house along when he stopped hearing her sing and looking into the wishing well and he decided to go over.

"hello there" he said and when Minnie saw him she was scared and ran away hiding behind her curtains as he sang to her and she smiled and looked out at him then shut her curtains.

Mean while..

The evil queen Clarabelle made her grad Horace go out and kill Minnie cause she was the fairest in the land. So he took her out to the forest and as she picked flower he prepared to take the queens wishes.

"Oh you poor thing" exclaimed Minnie as she ran over baby bird who lost his parents but soon found them with her help

"goodbye little bird" she said as Horace go ready to kill her

As she turned around she screamed as she saw the knife he had and she began to cry as he dropped it.

"I cant do it I just can't now deer princess you must run far away from here"

"but why" asked Minnie confusedly

"the queen will kill you so run far away deer" he said

Minnie done as she was asked and ran far away to the deepest darkest part of the forest where all things looked scary.

In the morning she was startled by all the animals around he as she awoke they ran away behind a bush

"don't be afraid im not goanna hurt you" she said with a sad voice as they came out from hiding

"do you know where I can stay I had to run away" she said as the animals nodded and took her to a small cottage also known as the home of the 7 dwarfs.


	2. the dwarfs are back

Minnie white part 2

so as she went in she was feeling curious as she looked around and found seven little chairs in the living room as she felt a bit sleepy she ventured up stairs and found seven little beds and with each of the dwarfs name on it.

"goofy, grumpy, cheesy , cutie, curious, greedy and sleepy " she read as she rubbed her eyes feeling sleepy, "im a little sleepy my self she said as she lay down across the beds as her bird friends covered her up and soon she was fast asleep.

Mean while… the dwarfs were just finishing off there work and were ready to come and as they walked home they sang there song "hi ho hi ho is home from work we go *whistles* hi ho hi ho they sang as they went home.

As they arrived home they got a surprise seeing the lights were on in there house "what is there some one in our house?" asked a shocked cheesy,

"there must be men why else would the lights be on?" said curious who was the leader of all the dwarfs , so the decided to go in and find out how was there.

"why do I have to go up first? Asked goofy as he was pushed up first

"because you are brave" moaned grumpy as he walked behind goofy.

As they walked in the room Minnie was stretching under the covers, oh my said the dwarfs as they ran to the bottom of the bed where Minnie was about to wake up.

"oh my" said Minnie as she was startled by the dwarfs looking at her.

"what are you doing here?" asked a mad grumpy

"Well I am…" said Minnie but was interrupted by cheesy "are you trespassing?"

"no I am not I had to run away because the queen was going to kill me she said with tears in here eyes.

"the queen?" said rather shocked

Soon they had agreed to let Minnie stay with them to keep her safe.

Mean while at queen Clarabelle's castle …

"mirror, mirror on the wall now that Minnie white is gone who is now the most fairest in the land?" she smirked at the mirror.

"Minnie white is still the most fairest one of all" replied the large mirror.

"she can't be because in this box is her heart" said the angry Clarabelle as she held up the box to prove this,

that's the heart of a pig you hold in that box and Minnie is still very munch alive" said a very happy mirror

"the heart of a pig then I have been tricked" said a very mad queen


End file.
